Neverland
Neverland is a realm in the Pony Reality created by the Lord of Order. When the Shadow possesses Tinkerbell and takes over the realm, it is sealed by Purple Smoke. After the Shadow is defeated and Tinkerbell regains her rule, Neverland is unsealed. Characteristics Neverland is a realm that has some connection with talented beings. Because it allows dreamers to get in, Neverland is a realm that is both physical and spirital. Places of Interest World of dreams.png|Neverland's forest while corrupted by the Shadow World of dreams 2.png|Neverland's beach while corrupted by the Shadow Wow tree of life.png|Tree of Life ToL S1.png|Tree of Life while corrupted by the Shadow Tiger Lily's Hut.png|Tiger Lily's camp Neverland forest It is a dead forest inhabitated by the Shadow Creatures. The abducted talents are seen roaming in there, uncapable of finding their way out. Neverland beach This beach is at the edge of the realm. Tiger Lily's camp It's a place where Tiger Lily stood her camp. Tree of Life It is the residence of the ruler of Neverland and the heart of the realm. If anything happens to it, then Neverland suffers the consequences of that. Inhabitants Access Neverland is said to be connected to other realms - including the Pony World - through the Dream World, allowing dreamers to get inside. After the realm was sealed, only one portal was left open in order to let magic pass through, but it is unknown what the portal is and where is it. It is known that somepony in Neverland was able to find a way to pass through the seal and open portals between Neverland and the Pony World and Enchanted Forest. A magical watch used by the Shadow's followers is capable of opening a portal to Neverland. This watch is revealed to have been created by the original Watchmaker who created three watches which were stollen by the shadow creatures. History Neverland is one of the realms of the Pony Reality created by the Lord of Order after the Pony World. At some point, Queen Tinkerbell was possessed by the Shadow and, now controling the ruler of Neverland, corrupted the realm and enslaved its inhabitants and tried to spread that darkness to the other realms, what forced Purple Smoke to seal it. The seal was kept for centuries until an anomaly allowed the shadow creatures to pass through. They were able to steal the magic watches of the current Watchmaker which then allowed Tinkerbell's followers to cross through, starting then to abduct young foals that had just got their Cutie Marks or young talents that had their dreams come true. After the Shadow's minions capture Sunny and Sweetie Belle, the other Crusaders and Midnight adventure themselves in Neverland, confronting all of their enemies. During the fight, where the Crusaders and Tiger Lily are able to subdue the Shadow's minions, the evil ruler attempts to steal Midnight's talent, only to be sealed, along with her, inside the jewel of the latter's mane clip. There, Midnight, motivated by the spirits of Star and the Generals of Order, is able to vanquish the Shadow and release Tinkerbell. After Sweetie Belle is able to face and chase away Hook and his pirates, Sunny uses her light magic to free Midnight and Tinkerbell. Then, Sunny and Tinkerbell combine their magic to bring life back to the Tree of Life, restoring Neverland to what it was and breaking the seal. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Neverland is the first known realm to be sealed by one General of Order, being that General Purple Smoke. *Neverland is the first sealed realm to be unsealed. Category:Locations Category:Pony Reality Realms Category:Neverland Locations